What happens when you are pregnant of your step br
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Elena est perdue dans ses sentiments envers Stefan après que sa mère lui ai dit que Damon était amoureux d'elle. Après s'être posée beaucoup de question, elle cède à ce dernier, c'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produit, bien que cela soit impossible
1. VAMPIRES ARE LIERS

**CHAPITRE UN : LES VAMPIRES SONT DES MENTEURS**

L'histoire débute après l'épisode « Isobel » où cette dernière révèle à Elena que Damon est amoureux d'elle. Après qu'elle soit partie, Stefan prend la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle adresse alors un regard intense vers l'ainé qui lui aussi, la toise intensément. C'est alors qu'elle ressent un énorme vide au fond de son cœur, cependant, elle refuse de faire la même erreur que Katherine, pourtant… Au fils de jours, la présence de Damon lui manque et elle décide de s'expliquer avec lui.

Elena venait d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle avait dormi chez Stefan suite à l'absence de son frère qui avait prétexté avoir besoin de chasser en terre inconnue. Elle se retourna vers son petit-ami qui était appuyé sur un coude, en train de la regarder en souriant.

« _Bonjour, _**débuta-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement**_, bien dormi ? »

« _Une nuit comme les autres, _**sourit-il**_, et toi ? »

« _Tu sais très bien que les nuits avec toi sont formidables, _**répondit-elle**_, tu as des nouvelles de Damon ? »

« _Pas depuis la dernière fois que je t'en ai parlé, c'est-à-dire hier soir, _**fit-il en retrouvant son sérieux**_, ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Il est certainement en train de tuer de pauvres humains. »

« _Il a changé, _**protesta-t-elle**_, tu sais, il a beaucoup souffert avec cette histoire concernant Katherine et… »

« _J'en ai souffert aussi, _**la coupa-t-il**_, ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'en suis pris aux innocents. »

« _Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos de notre amitié à Damon et à moi mais tu es l'homme dont je suis amoureux Stefan, je t'aime toi, _**lui assura-t-elle**_, simplement j'ai besoin de ton frère. »

« _Tu sais, je connais mon frère Elena… »

« _Je t'aime toi, _**renchérit-elle**_, je t'aime Stefan. »

« _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fou de toi, _**dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément**_. »

…

Damon était au salon, un verre de Whisky à la main, le regard vide. Il était perdu dans ses pensées : il était revenu de son petit voyage où il avait aperçu une ancienne amie à lui qui, à sa grande surprise, était un vampire. Cependant, ce n'était pas le sujet qui le tourmentait le plus, malgré qu'il se soit amusé lors de son tour mais ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite : Isobel avait révélé à sa fille combien il était amoureux d'elle. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle ne la croit pas mais cette annonce se révélait vrai : il l'aimait éperdument, tout comme il avait aimé Katherine, qui était morte dorénavant. Tout à coup, il secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant son cadet qui était en train de descendre les escaliers. Ce dernier soupira longuement lorsqu'il aperçu son frère.

« _Tu es déjà de retour ? _**Demanda Stefan**_. »

« _Oh… J'entends du regret dans ta voix, ça me peine tu sais, _**sourit son ainé**_. »

« _Comme si tu pouvais éprouvait de la peine ! »

« _Je le peux petit frère, _**lâcha-t-il froidement**_. »

En quelques microsecondes, ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, Damon affichant une expression dure et froide alors que Stefan semblait détendu bien qu'il ait envie de tuer son frère.

« _Tu es jaloux ? _**Questionna ce dernier**_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler ta chérie. »

« _Comme si ce n'était pas ton intention, _**rétorqua son cadet**_, ce n'est pas Katherine. »

« _Non, elle est tout son opposé, _**soutint Damon**_, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. »

« _Au contraire, elle t'intéresse plus que tout, _**lui fit remarquer son frangin**_, mais l'histoire ne se répétera pas. »

« _Peu importe, _**souffla le plus âgé**_, après la fête des fondateurs je quitterais la ville, maintenant que je sais que Katherine ne m'a jamais accordé d'importance, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette ville. »

« _Non, _**entendirent-ils de l'étage**_. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier où Elena était en train de descendre les marches. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle s'approcha de l'ainé qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire, ce sourire en coin qu'elle adorait bien qu'elle ne l'avoua pas.

« _Tu ne quitteras pas la ville Damon, _**fit-elle sèchement**_. »

« _Et pourquoi cela ? _**S'amusa-t-il**_. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

« _J'ai besoin de toi… _**Débuta-t-elle**_. Stefan, peux-tu monter ? Je te rejoins, il faut que je parle avec Damon. »

Il hésita un moment avant d'abdiquer et de remonter dans sa chambre. Quant à la jeune femme, elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement à l'étage avant de toiser de nouveau le plus vieux des frères.

« _Intéressant cette idée que tu veuilles être seule avec moi, _**plaisanta-t-il**_. »

« _Damon, ne commences pas… Il faut que l'on parle sérieusement, _**déclara Elena**_. »

« _Je suppose que tu veux me parler de ce que t'a dit ta chère petite maman, _**devina-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour récupérer son verre d'alcool**_. »

« _Je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférente, _**assura-t-elle**_, et je ne tiens pas à te faire de la peine Damon, je… »

« _Tu sais très bien que les vampires ne savent pas dire la vérité, _**la coupa-t-il**_. »

« _Au contraire, répondit l'adolescente, je l'ai vu dans ce regard que tu m'as adressé Damon. »

« _Quel regard ? _**Sourit-il de nouveau**_. »

La jeune femme était déstabilisée par la beauté de ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle se contemplait, devinant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, sans qu'il ne trouve le courage de lui avouer.

« _Damon, _**murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue du vampire**_, je suis désolée que Katherine n'ait pas été honnête avec toi, je sais combien tu l'aimais. »

« _Elena… _**Gémit-il**_. Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Il se dégagea brusquement du geste tendre de l'adolescente, posa son verre sur la table basse avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

…

Plus tard dans la matinée, Elena était rentrée chez elle pour discuter avec Jérémy. Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu parler avec sa sœur, lui causant encore une fois de la peine. C'est alors qu'elle avait écrit dans son journal.

_Cher Journal,_

_Ce matin je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Stefan, me remémorant les événements de la veille, je ne n'avais pas pu oublier les propos que m'avait dit ma mère biologique : « Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi », malgré tout, Damon continue de me mentir et de me dire qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Mais je ne le crois pas, j'ai vu l'immense détresse dans ses prunelles la nuit dernière, tout comme la nuit où nous avions découverts que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau, quand il avait appris qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il y a une grande part d'humanité qu'il veut me cacher mais je ferais en sorte qu'il me dise la vérité. J'avais une impression étrange, comme si moi aussi, je ressentais quelque chose de différent que de l'amitié pour lui : il avait été là tellement de fois pour moi, allant même jusqu'à me sauver quelques fois aussi. Il faut que je fasse le tri dans mes sentiments, même si je sais que ce sera difficile maintenant que je suis certaine que Damon est amoureux de moi._

Elle reposa son journal intime derrière son tableau avant de se regarder dans le miroir, c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu la silhouette de Damon.


	2. REVELATIONS

**CHAPITRE DEUX : REVELATION**

Elle sursauta violemment avant de poser une main sur son cœur tout en se retournant lentement vers le plus âgé des frères Salvatore qui souriait légèrement.

« _Damon, _**souffla Elena**_, tu m'as fait peur. »

« _Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, _**commença-t-il**_, je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

« _T'excuser de quoi Damon ? _**L'interrogea-t-elle**_. Tu m'as tout dit, tu m'as révélé qu'Isobel a menti, que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que tous les vampires sont des menteurs, y comprit Stefan. »

« _Non, ce que ressent mon petit frère pour toi est réel, _**répondit-il**_, cependant… Nous sommes ce que nous sommes Elena, un jour il finira par te faire du mal. »

« _Aucun danger, _**rétorqua-t-elle**_, il n'est pas quelqu'un de violent. »

« _Peut-être pas quand il boit du sang de Bambi mais quand il boit du sang humain, il peut devenir dingue, tu l'as vu par toi-même, _**lui rappela-t-il**_. »

« _Bien sur, tu es différent ? _**Ironisa-t-elle**_. Comme si tu pouvais l'être quand tu te nourris de pauvres innocents ! »

« _Je n'ai pas dis le contraire mais encore une fois, je te rappelle que c'est ton cher petit-ami qui m'a forcé à me nourrir ! _**Lui fit-il remarquer**_. »

« _Comme si tu te serais laissé mourir, _**soupira-t-elle**_. »

« _J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas souffrir de l'absence de Katherine, _**explosa-t-il**_. »

Elena se sentit brusquement coupable, sachant très bien qu'il pensait réellement à ce qu'il disait, Katherine étant la femme qu'il avait aimée du plus profond de son cœur. Elle voulu s'approcher de lui mais il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, la toisant intensément.

« _Excuse-moi, _**chuchota la jeune femme**_, je disais à Stefan que tu avais changé et je continue de te traiter comme si je n'avais constaté aucun changement chez toi. »

« _Tout va bien Elena, _**répondit-il**_, j'y suis habitué. »

« _Non tout ne va pas bien, _**s'énerva-t-elle**_, Damon… Je suis perdue, après ce qu'Isobel m'a dit… Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. »

« _Je suis un vampire Elena, je peux effacer la douleur quand elle est présente, _**lui expliqua-t-il**_. »

« _Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, _**affirma-t-elle**_, je l'ai vu dans ton regard la nuit dernière. »

« _Comme si tu pouvais lire dans mes yeux, _**sourit-il**_, je croyais que c'était Bonnie la sorcière. »

« _Ne prends pas cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie Damon, _**le prévint-elle**_, tu n'arrives plus à cacher tes émotions. »

« _Peut-être parce que j'ai réalisé que je ressentais de nouveau du bonheur en ta présence, _**débuta-t-il**_, mais je sais que tu aimes mon frère et c'est mieux comme ça. »

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti en me disant que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi ? _**S'exclama-t-elle**_. Damon… Je croyais que nous étions sincère l'un envers l'autre, je te fais confiance et… »

« _Ca s'arrête là Elena, _**la coupa-t-il**_, Stefan a raison, l'histoire ne se répétera pas, tu ne peux pas dire que tu nous aimes tous les deux. »

« _Je t'aime mais pas comme tu le voudrais, _**se défendit-elle**_. »

Il s'approcha d'elle à vitesse vampirique et la scruta de façon intense, ses yeux bleus troublant l'adolescente qui détourna le regard.

« _Alors pourquoi lorsque je m'approche un peu trop près de toi… Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent vivement ? _**Questionna-t-il.**_ »

« _Mais ça sur le compte de la peur, je sais ce que les vampires sont capables de faire, _**mentit-elle**_. »

« _Tu es aussi nul que moi pour mentir, _**rit-il en se reculant un peu**_. »

« _C'est la vérité ! _**Railla-t-elle**_. En plus tu m'as bien dit que les vampires mentent constamment. »

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, de triomphe mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, Damon avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au départ la jeune femme était réticente, allant même jusqu'à le repousser doucement mais ses sentiments prirent le dessus et elle répondit finalement à ce baiser qui devint rapidement brûlant et passionné, Elena positionnant ses bras autour de la nuque de Damon, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Quant à l'ainé des Salvatore, il enserra la taille de l'adolescente afin que leurs corps soient plus proches. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« _Est-ce assez pour te prouver que je tiens à toi ? _**Demanda le vampire.**_ »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder intensément. Il embrassa son front avant de chuchoter :

« _Je t'aime Elena, plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Puis, il disparu. Elena mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de daigner bouger de nouveau et posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour savoir si ce baiser avait été réel. C'est alors qu'elle voulu refermer la fenêtre que Stefan apparu sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

_Désolée, ce chapitre est cours mais je voulais que vous avez quelque chose à lire rapidement ^^. Merci pour les reviews, ca me touche énormément. Bisous à tous_


End file.
